character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Hausler
|-|Synopsis= Thomas Hausler is a character in the Abnormalverse. Initially an average student and photographer, Thomas manifests his own powers shortly after seeing his brother Adler murdered at the hands of a dangerous Abnormal, who recently escaped from a containment facility meant to house criminals that couldn't be held in regular prisons. With newfound resolve and restless anger, Thomas leaves his hometown of Vienna and treks across Europe to stop the man who murdered his brother, intent on killing him in an act of vengeance, damn be the consequences to himself. As an adult, Thomas adopts a little girl, and decides to raise another a few years later. |-|Appearance= Thomas is quite tall for someone his age, being around 6'6 (198 cm), with a muscular build (obscured by the coats he wears). His hair is black and spiky. He has a preference for wearing coats and scarves, and a mask resembling those worn by plague doctors. It's noted that Thomas looks older than he is, mostly due to his height. After his final encounter with Václav, both of his arms have been severed off. He used his abilities to create new, makeshift arms, which he wraps in bandages. |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Thomas comes off as cold, stoic, and mean. He doesn't show his emotions often, though this is simply natural to him, as he feels he doesn't know how to properly express them. Despite this however, he's passionate and empathetic, willing to help others and put himself in harm's way for the sake of doing good. Where he has difficulty showing his emotions at face-value, he shows them through his actions and gestures. Thomas gets straight to the point in his words and doesn't like wasting time, keeping his sentences short if he talks at all. Perhaps Thomas' most admirable trait is his tenacity. He is pragmatic, and will do whatever he has to do to achieve a goal. It is this willpower that Thomas has that allows him to push through situations where others couldn't, including those involving extreme amounts of pain and torture. He detests being sidetracked or slowed down if it keeps him from his goal, but he'll do it if he feels it's necessary. He was inspired into this ideology by his brother, shortly before their father died. Thomas is always hopeful for a brighter future, and doesn't hesitate to move through the dark to get there if he needs to. He's a man who strives for hope in the bleakness of the world around himself, with a desire for justice. Though he does not attack those he considers "innocent", Thomas is especially violent towards his enemies, injuring them in cruel ways, especially if he's been attacked by one. Above all else, Thomas stresses in having a strong sense of familial relationship, whether it be by blood, adoption, or through marriage. He firmly believes that having a happy, caring family is one of the most important things in the world. Having grown up without his mother in his life, and seeing both his brother and his father die before his eyes, Thomas empathizes with people who haven't grown up without at least some sort of parental figure watching over them. He curses and despises his mother for leaving their family behind because of this. However great Thomas' tenacity can be, it can work against him, as he may be put through unnecessary strife and situations he could otherwise avoid. He often suffers more injury than he has to, but is willing to put up with it anyway. There is only one limit to Thomas' determination: he will not put an innocent person in the way of getting to a goal. Thomas is prone to blaming himself for anything bad that happens to him or those he cares about, feeling that he could have prevented them from occurring at all. He feels like he could have saved his brother, and swears to never let it happen again, resulting in his overprotective parenting of his daughters. Relationships Family *'Adler Hausler' - Adler is Thomas' older brother, and someone who he highly respects. When their father died, Adler was the one to help Thomas find closure about it and move on, as they would learn to live without him. Thomas sees Adler as someone to strive to be; a man who can surpass challenges even with his own drawbacks and disabilities. Thomas is inspired into an ideology of optimism because of Adler, and believes that the world can be made better through determination and action. *'Masako Arakawa' - Thomas' mother. She broke off her relationship with his father when the brothers were very young, and neither Thomas nor Adler has heard from her since. Thomas is only aware that Masako currently lives in Japan, and is furious at her for leaving her family behind. The lack of contact between mother and son hasn't given either of them a chance to reconcile. *'David Hausler' - Thomas' father. Not much is known about him except that he was terminally ill, though Thomas respected him as much as he does Adler. He visits the grave of his father every year on his birthday. Enemies *'Václav Novak' - Thomas despises Václav for murdering his brother in cold blood. Most of his motivation comes from wanting vengeance for the and the emergence of his Abnormality letting him be a match for the sociopath. However, as his quest went on, Václav proved how ruthless he could truly be, destroying everyone and everything around him with his presence, killing both friends and enemies alike and causing misery for even his own sister. Václav is one of the only men that Thomas truly fears, and his memory continues to haunt Thomas. Others *'May' - Thomas took care of an injured raven for some time while carrying out civil service. He named the bird May. Although he wasn't able to keep the bird legally, his nursing allowed him to befriend May, who would find its way back to Thomas' home on several occasions. May would die of natural causes sometime before Thomas moved to Germany in 1979. |-|Skills and Abnormality= Skills *'Indomitable Will' - Thomas has a resolve that causes him to keep moving forward in his goal regardless of how tough or dangerous it is. It's near-impossible to sway or stop him, and his will is so great that he can almost completely resist possession against his will when others can't. Thomas is able to continue fighting even with the most severe of injuries, unwavered by anyone except himself and his own decisions. No matter how bad his situation is, Thomas won't stop fighting. *'Marksmanship' - Even without his powers, Thomas is a skilled marksman, and can quickly and accurately fire shots in just seconds using a revolver. *'Mastery' - Thomas was able to learn how to use his Abnormality and expand its uses to take on a variety of foes, never having one true weakness to exploit and even countering the Abnormalities of others with his own. Thomas is aware of the conditions needed for his own Aversion to take effect and successfully avoid it, while being able to use his ability without much consequence. Thomas can take advantage of the versatility of his powers and come up with new applications on the fly. Abnormality Thomas' Abnormality is A Warm Gun, manifesting itself after his first encounter with Václav. It gives Thomas a reason to make his attempt to stop his enemy. Although it's initially only limited to a few applications, Thomas slowly expands them and explores their potential to turn his Abnormality into one of the most dangerous and versatile abilities in the Abnormalverse. Weapon Manipulation and Creation Thomas' primary ability allows him to create weapons from nothing, and move them with a specific version of telekinesis. Initially, he is only able to make bullets, but learns to create different types of guns, and eventually expand his arsenal to include swords, flails, explosives, staffs, and chemicals such as napalm or nitroglycerin. As long as an object can be placed under the definition of "weapon", Thomas can manipulate it, and thus the origin or status of the weapon is irrelevant. Incidentally, this makes him completely impervious to damage from any weapon. Thomas can make weapons at an instantaneous rate, and can spawn large numbers of them at a time. The exact number of how many objects he can control at once does not have a known limit, nor does the number of weapons he can make. He can also manipulate the basic parts that are used to build a weapon. All of Thomas' creations are permanently lasting; That is, if Thomas doesn't make them disappear, they will not cease to exist if he leaves them behind. *'Hand Shot' - The first and most basic use of Thomas' power is to shoot bullets from the index fingers of his hands. He does this through making a gun gesture, then "firing" by jerking his hand slightly as if to simulate recoil. The bullets behave identically to those of normal guns, but Thomas is capable of redirecting the path they follow, as well as being able to increase their speed and durability. Because of his manipulation of trajectory, Thomas ensures that his shots are always accurate. It's noted that Thomas doesn't need to perform the gesture to fire bullets, but does so out of habit. He can fire many bullets in only the span of a couple of seconds, making his hand gun more efficient than a regular pistol. **'Homing Hand Shot' - Eventually, Thomas learns to create homing bullets, which will relentlessly follow a desired target until they're crushed or somehow destroyed. They can drive themselves through solid walls if the the target happens to be on the other side. *'Frag' - Thomas can spawn weapons inside of people or other objects. Although he rarely resorts to doing so, he may threaten to kill someone by spawning a bullet directly inside of their brain and making it fly out of their head. He's capable of causing solid matter to explode by creating objects directly inside of it. Weapon Proficiency Thomas can use any weapon with the upmost level of skill, turning him into a master of armed combat, even if he's never picked up a certain weapon before. It's difficult to fight Thomas directly as a result, as he's intuitive in a wide range of fighting styles. *'Violent Potential Maximization' - A strange property of A Warm Gun is that it lets Thomas take any everyday object, even non-lethal ones, and turn it into a tool for combat. Thomas can quickly learn to capitalize on the offensive potential of anything he wields, such as toothpicks, coins, paper airplanes, pencils, and even kicked up dust. If Thomas is holding something, he could find a way to quickly murder somebody with it. Although Thomas may not be wielding weapons as one may traditionally think of them, they become weapons as soon as Thomas decides they are such, meaning he can apply his telekinesis to them. Murderous Intent The Aversion of A Warm Gun. It causes Thomas enter a blind, insane rage if he's near a breaking point. It can be invoked through a near-death experience, or simply due to enough stress. This "rage-state" is completely uncontrollable, causing Thomas to have an insatiable lust for combat without regard for his prior convictions or morals. When Thomas returns to normal, he will not have any memory of what happened while he went berserk. The maximum amount of time he can spend in this state is unknown. It can be said that the Aversion exemplifies man's primal urge to fight and survive by any means necessary, and thus Thomas will fight anyone, even his own allies, to the death unless he can break free of the Aversion. The Aversion of A Warm Gun is comparable to the one of Through The Fire and Flames. However, whereas Sonny completely becomes a mindless being, Thomas keeps his mind. He simply becomes hyper-focused on murder and can't control himself. While the chances of this Aversion taking effect are low, Thomas fears what he would do to innocent people without being able to stop himself, with the ability to create weapons of mass destruction under his belt. His fear of his Aversion only grows when he realizes the true potential of A Warm Gun. |-|Notes= *Thomas is a fan of rock and jazz music, and has a collection of albums. His favorite band is The Beatles, and he would like to meet all four members someday. *Thomas is mostly based off of Rorschach and Clint Eastwood's characters. *Thomas was initially conceptualized as the protagonist of an RPGMaker game, inspired by the game OFF. *Thomas is the tallest protagonist in the Abnormalverse, at a towering 6'6 (198cm). *Thomas has terrible alcohol tolerance and easily gets sick from drinking a small amount. |-|Art= t.png Thom.png Ss.png mourning.png thomas3.png Uuuuuh.png brothers.png|the brothers Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters Category:Abnormalverse Protagonists Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)